


Target Set

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Gen, friendly competitions, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: A tiny moment offriendlyrivalry between a Trooper and a Handmaiden
Series: Soft Wars [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 33
Kudos: 646





	Target Set

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr reminded me I have been terribly neglecting my ladies! Please accept this little piece as my first steps in correcting that.
> 
> (Tiny) Edit: I changed 'crouched' to 'kneeling' because that more accurately describes Echo's stance. It literally has no effect on anything in this fic, I'm just here lookin' out for my boys' quads.

“ _Range is hot! Range is hot!”_

“I cannot _believe_ you snipe kneeling.”

Echo chances a quick glance and stifles a grin at Mz Sabe’s incredibly grumpy expression. She’s taking her fourth place with ill grace, apparently. Echo, comfortably in second with a solid lead over Fives, can’t relate. Smug might not be a good look on anyone, but it damn sure _feels_ great.

He thinks, for a moment, of telling her she’s actually doing exceptionally well for someone who’s not vod. He gets the impression she won’t take it for the compliment he means.

“Quarter seconds count when you gotta bug out, sir” he says. “And it’d take too long to stand up otherwise.” He settles into position, ass on his left ankle, stock butt slipping neatly into the pocket between his pauldron and breastplate, right elbow braced on right knee. “I can’t believe _you_ shoot prone.”

In a one-to-one comparison for ballistic stopping capability, the GAR’s plastoid-based armor is almost half again lighter than the duraplast plating she’s wearing under the flowy blouses and skirts.

Lower body flat on the ground with her elbows as a fulcrum holding up her upper body, Mz Sabe sniffs. “The entire point of my job is to make sure _nobody_ needs to run anywhere when I’m done.”

That sounds amazing. Echo sighs, envious. “Want to trade?” Mz Sabe gives him the derisive look that deserves.

Somewhere behind them, far enough that individual words are lost, Echo’s general’s voice rises and falls in excitement, bounding around a bit like a puppy. He’s probably trying to use the mineral composition of the local geology as flirtation again. Echo’s _so embarrassed_.

“Not for all the sand on Tatooine,” Mz Sabe says, primly snide.

Echo nods, sadly. “That’s fair.”

“ _Shooters ready! Five shots!”_

“Five shots,” Echo mutters and lines up his sights, focus fully at the end of the field where the target will pop up.

Mz Sabe’s nice and all, but Echo’s got the pride of Torrent to uphold.

_Oya Torrent!_

**Author's Note:**

> Who's in first? I'll leave that up to your imaginations.


End file.
